Once Upon a Dream
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: A retelling of Once Upon A Time but with elements of Maleficent, and the original 1955 film Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

Within the Enchanted Forest in a beautiful castle King Stefan, and his beloved wife Queen Lelia invited everyone in the Enchanted Forest for the christening of there newborn daughter Princess Aurora. The Blue fairy, and Nova arrive to bless the newborn princess but before the Blue Fairy would be able to bless her gift to Aurora a dark force wind blew out the candles, and entering the hall was the dark fairy Maleficent.

"Sorry I'm late." Maleficent said as she walk up to the king, and queen with the Queen feeling protective of Aurora. As the fairies try to prevent Maleficent from getting close to the newborn princess it was too late Maleficent place a curse that before the sunsets on her 16th birthday that she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel to die along with telling that her old friend Regina will be getting rid of everyone's happy ending, and laughing evily as she disappears. The blue fairy soften the curse that she would fall into a deep sleep that could break from true love's first kiss. As the curse softens the king, and queen still fear for there daughter.

**Salem Massechusetts**

Cassidy Denton was reading a fairy tale book she found in the library call Once Upon A Time that the librarian let her keep since it never appeared in the library before. As she read her door knock as she look up from reading, and hear her mother Catherine open the door.

"You should be in bed tomorrow we have to pack everything in the truck tomorrow." Catherine said as Cassidy sigh in defeat not wanting to move from Salem.

"Do we really have to move to Maine?" Cassidy asked as her mother look at her.

"Cassidy I know its difficult to leave but we need a fresh new start." Catherine said as Cassidy look at her.

"I guess. Do we have a location to live at?" Cassidy asked

"Not yet but i'll let you choose the place." Catherine said to Cassidy.

"I guess we could move to the place were this book was made." Cassidy said to her mother.

"And that would be?" Catherine asked

"Storybrooke." Cassidy said

**Enchanted Forest**

With help from Snow White & Prince Charming King Stefan & Queen Lelia visit Rumplestiltskin to asked about the curse that Regina is going to put in exchange they tell write there daughter's name on a scroll. Queen Lelia wrote the name Aurora on a scroll as Rumple explain the dark curse how it would take everything away from them. However he said that there daughter is the savior that would break the curse by saying her name from the scroll. The place to put it is within the belly of the beast.

**Salem Massechusetts**

Daylight break as Cassidy put the last boxes from her room into the moving truck as she got a bit exhausted. Her mother came with the very last boxes from the house with Cassidy putting them in the truck as Cassidy took the book out to read it on there way to Storybrooke.

"Good bye house." Cassidy said as her mother after closing the back of the moving truck began to drive while Cassidy began to read her book again.

**Enchanted Forest**

In the council room of the castle. King Stefan, Queen Lelia with baby Aurora along with Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, her grandmother, Gepetto, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Grumpy talk about the situation with Maleficent's curse, and the Dark Curse till the Blue Fairy arrive saying that there is a way to protect Aurora by sending her to another world, and away from Maleficent's grasp to have her curse to be broken along with the dark curse that needs to be broken from Aurora's name. The soldiers brought a enchanted oak that could be made into a wardrobe to send Aurora there. Gepetto accept making the wardrobe with the help of Pinocchio. While they all agreed they were unaware that Diablo Maleficent's pet raven overheard the council of sending Aurora somewhere else, and flew off to tell Maleficent of what he heard.

**State line of Maine to Storybrooke**

Cassidy continue to read as Catherine continue to drive till they finally pass the stateline to Maine as it began to rain while they drove, and saw the Welcome to Storybrooke sign as they drove through it, and enter the town of Storybrooke looking for a home that is for sell but they found a apartment that has room for rent. They park seeing the room for rent, and walk to the landlord's office, and wanting to rent one of the apartment rooms, and paid the landlord the first rent, and given the apartment key as Cassidy walk to the moving truck, and bump into a young woman.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where i'm going." Cassidy said as she help the person with her things.

"No its my fault I wasn't paying attention." The woman said looking at Cassidy.

"So I guess your a teacher." Cassidy said

"High School teacher. My name is Samantha Desira." She said

"Cassidy Denton." Cassidy said to Samantha Desira as they got up.

"I guess i'll be seeing you in school." Samantha said walking upstairs to her apartment room as Cassidy walk back to the moving truck, and grabbed her moving box with the book on top.

**Enchanted Forest**

As Gepetto, and Pinocchio continue to work on the wardrobe to send Aurora to safety Queen Lelia rocks baby Aurora as she hums a lullaby to her as King Stefan came in as he still held the scroll with Aurora's name on it. They know to believe in there daughter breaking the curse as one of the guards above the castle rang the bell informing that Maleficent, and her army began to approach the castle.

**Storybrooke Maine**

Cassidy after dropping the boxes in her room began to unpack her things from her room, and put them in place like her old room. As she unpacks she heard her mother comes in.

"Would you like to have dinner at the diner nearby?" Catherine asked as Cassidy nodded, and continue to unpack her things for her new room.

**Enchanted Forest**

The wardrobe was finish as the guards began to fight Maleficent's army as King Stefan realize that he has to put the scroll with Aurora's name within Maleficent when she is in her dragon form. He tells Lelia to take Aurora to the wardrobe, and fast. The Queen nodded, and with baby Aurora she quickly ran to the wardrobe as Stefan confront Maleficent who turn into a dragon, and weaken her long enough to throw the scroll within Maleficent as he got wounded, and collapse on the floor, and Maleficent return to her original form, and enter the castle. Queen Lelia made it into the nursery, and put Aurora within the wardrobe, and gave her a musical locket that plays her lullaby as she sang it one final time, and kiss her forehead as she close the wardrobe soon as Maleficent enter hurting Lelia with her magic as she open the wardrobe seeing Aurora gone.

"She's gone, and away from you. You will never find her not even during the curse." Lelia grabbed the torch, and threw it at the wardrobe burning it to ashes as she pass out as well.

**Storybrooke Maine**

After dinner they return to the apartment room, and Cassidy went to her room in the apartment as she look out the window seeing the clock at the clock tower turn to 8:15pm knowing something good is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke**

The next morning came as residents began to notice the clock-tower working again. Lydia notice the night before during a conversation with Regina she heard of a single mother, and her daughter moving here yesterday that she began to be suspicious of the girl. At the apartment Cassidy was getting ready for her first day of school as she got on her pink t-shirt, leather jeans, blue jacket, and her locket. In a hurry she grabbed her Iphone, book, keys, and back-pack, and rush out the door.

**Enchanted Forest**

After placing the curse on Aurora Maleficent returns to her home the Forbidden Fortress as she walk to throne she sees the Evil Queen waiting for her.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in today." Maleficent said as she walk up. They began to speak of the Dark Curse till Regina brought up the savior that would break the curse by saying her name revealing to her that Aurora is the savior making Maleficent laugh it off knowing that she won't even remember her name to break the curse anyway.

**Storybrooke**

Cassidy arrive at Granny's Diner hearing Ruby getting into another argument with her grandmother again while she try to get ready for school. They both stop arguing as Cassidy came in with Ruby knowing Cassidy is the new girl decided to walk with her to school. As they walk Ruby asked Cassidy about the locket that she explain how it was her real mother's locket she gave to her when she was a baby before she gave her away as she open it playing her lullaby. As they continue to walk they walk by Lydia who makes eye contact with Cassidy that send chills down Cassidy's bones that Ruby explain to Cassidy about Lydia, and her job that she sometimes likes to abuse it just to get rid of anyone she hates.

**Enchanted Forest**

After Maleficent ponders about the savior her pet Raven return to inform it's mistress there plan to send Aurora away. Knowing this she gather her army to invade the castle, and capture Aurora.

**Storybrooke**

At her office Lydia continue to get suspicious of the girl she saw thinking of her as a threat but unaware that she is the savior, and princess Aurora.


	3. Winter Wishes

A/N: This isn't the 3rd Chapter. This is a holiday ministory I thought of while I get chapter 3 ready. Hope you like it, and Happy Holidays.

**Michigan 1992**

In the foster home Cassidy age five was wearing winter clothes as the kids were hoping for snow to come but for the last three years snow never came. Cassidy walking out of the foster home went to go play in the woods as she plays she heard a cry that she walk to the cry finding a baby reindeer caught in a rope around its leg.

"Oh poor you. Let me help you." Cassidy said as she untie the rope, and free the baby reindeer as it lick Cassidy's cheek, and she giggle.

"Do you want me to help you get home?" Cassidy asked as the reindeer began to walk, and Cassidy follow the reindeer deeper in the forest. They walk till they came across a dead end. The reindeer went through the rock, and Cassidy followed it into a beautiful hall with snow, and ice along with a icicle chandelier.

"You brought Fawn home. Usually humans don't see this place." A beautiful young woman said seeing Fawn with Cassidy.

"Is that your name?" Cassidy as Fawn licks her cheek again.

"Blitzen would be happy her daughter is home." The woman said

"Blitzen is that?" Cassidy asked

"Yep one of Santa's reindeers. I help him with the baby reindeers. My name is Periwinkle a snow fairy." Periwinkle said as she looks at Cassidy she realize that is Princess Aurora the savior from the Enchanted Forest. Not saying Cassidy's name she quickly change the topic.

"For helping Fawn return home I'll grant you one wish." Periwinkle said as Cassidy thinks she wanted to be with her mother, and father that gave her away, but she remembers the kids she lives with in the foster home they always wanted snow that she decided her wish.

"I wish it could snow around the foster home." Cassidy said as Periwinkle listen she knew Aurora wanted to be with Queen Lelia, and King Stefan but she was surprise that wish was for others, and not for her.

"I shall grant your wish. You should return home before they get worried." Periwinkle said as Cassidy nodded, and left after she said goodbye to Fawn, and left.

"Goodbye Princess Aurora I hope you break the Dark Curse, and free everyone." Periwinkle said after Cassidy was out of sight.

Cassidy return from the forest seeing snow spreading around the foster home, and the kids playing happily.

"Thank you Periwinkle." Cassidy said as she went to go play in the snow with her friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enchanted Forest

During a returning from the neighboring castle of business trade Stefan, and his men were block by a tree that fell on the road to his castle. As Stefan inspects he realize the tree didn't fell on its own, and was cut down indicating that its a ambush, and command his men to move the tree. Before they could two of the men were knock out by a thief who stoled a few jewelry in the coach, and took off with Stefan chasing after the thief, and knock the thief down realizing its Lelia.

"Lelia what are you doing?" Stefan asked as he held Lelia down.

"I'll explain later try meeting me near the lake in the middle of the woods in privacy. Sorry to do this but." Lelia grabbed a rock, and hit him upside the head just before Stefan's men were about to catch up, and Lelia took off. They help him up as Stefan vowed to find her again.

Storybrooke

"Certain types of birds are call Avians like the robins, and swans are capable to breed with the right cells." Samantha said as she teaches the class just before the bell rings.

"That's all for today make sure you write the pattern of avians cells for tonight's homework assignment." Samantha said as the students began to leave along with Cassidy who was the last to leave.

"Cassidy mine if you could stay after class?" Samantha asked Cassidy as the other students left excluding Ruby.

"I'll see you outside." Ruby said to Cassidy as she left.

"You wanted to see me ?" Cassidy asked

"I notice you were struggling with the answers from today's lesson." Samantha asked

"Sorry I wasn't good with Biology that well." Cassidy said remembering how bad she did with life science in Middle School.

"Well if you want me to help you with Biology you could come early before class starts." Samantha said to Cassidy as nodded, and thank her as she left the class, and to school. Samantha sigh as she look out the window seeing Ryan Coran. As Cassidy walks out she bump into a guy by accident.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Cassidy said to the boy as she looks at him with her heart skipping a beat.

"Its alright. Your new here?" The boy asked Cassidy.

"Yeah Cassidy. Cassidy Denton." Cassidy to the guy.

"Connor Fencer." Connor said introducing himself.

"Well see ya later." Cassidy said as she left blushing.

Enchanted Forest

In the private meeting Lelia waited for Stefan, and he arrived in time by himself.

"I'm glad you came." Lelia said as Stefan sat down.

"I thought you, and your brothers took back your castle from Natelina?" Stefan asked

"That's the situation." Lelia said giving him the wanted poster.

"Because I wasn't turn into a swan she put a bounty on my head by saying I murder my brothers, and father." Lelia explained.

"Can't your brothers come to your defense?" Stefan asked as Lelia shook her head no.

"She isn't aware of my brother's curse broken by me. They have to stay hidden while I have to survive on my own for there safety." Lelia said

"That's sad. I think we should part ways till the day you, me, and your brothers take back your home, and prove your innocence." Stefan said as Lelia smiled, and gave back the stolen jewelry, and they both went there separate ways.

Storybrooke

Samantha walking to her home saw a letter on her door that is written from Ryan not knowing its Cassidy who wrote it. Ryan at work saw the same later written by Cassidy but signed it as Samantha. Both said to meet at Granny's Diner at 7:00pm. Cassidy walk to Granny's Diner after finishing her homework, and went in with 10 minutes to spare just as 7:00pm came Ryan came first then Samantha, and they share a seat, and began to talk as Cassidy smile.

Storybrooke 6 hours ago

"So whose he?" Cassidy asked about the guy in the weapons store.

"That's Ryan Coran. A very nice man once you get to know him. has a crush on him but is to shy to asked him out on a date." Ruby said as Cassidy got a idea.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked

"Writing a two letters to set them up on a date." Cassidy said writing the letters, and grabbed at Granny's Diner with her permission two empty envelopes, and stuff both letters in the envelopes wrote there names, and while they were out Cassidy slip the letter into Ryan's store, and the second letter on Samantha's door.

Storybrooke present

As Samantha, and Ryan head to Samantha's apartment they both share a kiss good night. Cassidy smile while Lydia earlier wasn't happy what she is seeing at the Diner, and confronted Cassidy.

"Whatever your doing with these two I forbid you to continue like how I forbid him to be with her." Lydia said as she was about to slap her but Cassidy stop her in time with her hand.

"You might be a jurist but your nothing but a corrupted person. You can't forbid people from falling in love, and you can't abuse your job on people. I'll make sure of it." Cassidy went into her home, and slam the door as Lydia in anger left knowing that Cassidy isn't getting away with it not by a long shot.


End file.
